


海上生明月

by MirrorPoem



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorPoem/pseuds/MirrorPoem
Summary: 2020年双节贺文（其实比起耀诞更偏向中秋），时政向，夹带金钱私货的中华兄妹亲情向个人理解
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), China/Taiwan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	海上生明月

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年双节贺文（其实比起耀诞更偏向中秋），时政向，夹带金钱私货的中华兄妹亲情向个人理解

“这一大早的，大哥咋又不见了呢！”

王冀刚把桌子搬进院，就听到了王黑的大嗓门，皱了皱眉，刚想说什么。忽然瞄到王京暂时结束了屋内布置的监督工作，往院子走来了，赶紧把桌子撂下，两步冲上去赶在王黑下一句话出口前捂住了他的嘴，附带眼神警告。

王京走进来之前王冀就收回了手，佯装无事的跟他商量着桌子的摆放问题，王黑也察觉到自己可能说错话，被王京扫了一眼吓得一个机灵，立马溜屋里去搬桌子了，一直躲到王京走了才敢出来，抹了把汗，心有余悸，“我说冀哥啊，京哥咋了这么可怕，我说错啥了吗？”

王冀一个爆栗敲他头上，也不管王黑装的嗷嗷痛叫，“你又不是真不知道大哥去哪了，这种事知道就好，喊那么大声干嘛！”

王黑一脸懵，“咋了，我是真不知道大哥去哪了！这都不让。。”

“等等，”王黑突然反应过来，震惊道，“难道，大哥连今天都。。？”

王冀长叹一声，“大哥他不就是这样的人么，当年经历了那样的事后，对亲情看的比谁都重，所以阿京他才不希望把这事明说出来，让濠镜听到了不好。”

“冀哥你不用这样的，我都知道。”一只手拍上了王冀的肩膀。

“卧槽！”吓得虎躯一震，王冀扭头不爽道，“濠镜你能别这么吓人么！你今年怎么也来这么早？不对你知道？？”

王濠镜无奈的笑了笑，“如此难得的双节佳日，我自当一早赶来。不过嘉龙那边疫情还未完全稳定，这次恐怕要缺席了，我代他赔个不是。”

不动声色的垂眸，指腹轻轻摩挲着手中玉扇扇骨，入手温润，如那人一般，“大哥他，不是年年如此么。”年年如此，雷打不动，若非上前线，每年中秋，港澳租界边境一定会出现一个衣着朴素的长发男子。一开始只是在边境遥遥一望，后来就是各种手段偷偷混入，直到港澳回归，他们可以自由回家为止，从未中断。以当时的交通条件，这意味着几个晚上的连续加班，一大堆应急预案，才能空出这几天的旅程。王濠镜知道此事，也不过十几年。

海峡对岸，同样未忘。即使闹出了这样那样的事，也还是会在中秋时节，悄悄坐飞机，越过台海，只为了远远看对方一眼，再悄悄离去。

这是所有王家兄妹心知肚明的秘密，大家都习惯了中秋当天大哥半天的失踪。只是今天这日子，这时机，实在是特殊了点，但也并非意料之外的事。

“不过我听说，大哥这次去，好像不只是为了那个呢~”不知旁听了多久的王津突然挤到众人中间，一双大眼闪着兴奋而略带不怀好意的光芒。

“为啥连阿津你也开始吓人。。”王黑咕哝了一句，但难掩八卦的热情，“快说，还为了啥啊？”

“能让大哥专程去赴私约的一共就那么几个人，还是在这个节骨眼上私约，想也知道是谁嘛！”

王黑的表情逐渐恍然，又有点担心，“那小子家里都闹腾成这样了，居然还有这闲心！不过他俩不会打起来吧？要不要跟过去？”生日时挂彩可就不好了。

“算了，”王冀大笑着拍了拍王黑的后背，“大哥的事还是让大哥自己去解决吧，再说，大哥的近战实力，有什么好担心的吗！”

王黑也笑了，“也是，我瞎操什么心啊！早就想揍那小子了，大哥去出口气也好！回来过个舒坦的节日！”

王晓梅用手理了理头发，又悄悄拉了拉裙角，极力做出一副淑女的样子，向对面的金发男人扯出一个微笑，实则难掩心中的紧张。

她是谁她在哪她在干什么？？

金发男人似是没有注意到她的紧张，礼节性的微笑致意，眼神却很快移到了他处，更加重了少女的坐立不安。

她到底在干什么啊。。

如果不是顾忌着淑女形象，王晓梅真想双手掩面以示内心纠结。

今天这事从一开始就不对劲，先是阿尔弗雷德先生毫无预兆的突然造访，再是以私人名义拉她出去乱逛，快到中午又让她推荐餐厅，不要大餐厅和豪华酒店，就要一般的街边饭馆。被这一连串反常震惊的晕头转向的她，下意识推荐了度小月担仔面。

现在的情况就是，一个休闲装少年和一个淑女装少女坐在一间中午时分人满为患的面馆中，虽然是靠窗的位置，避免了一部分的人挤人，但嘈杂的声音可就无从抵挡了。

我到底是为什么会想到带阿尔先生来这种小吃店啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！这么嘈杂的环境阿尔先生会生气的吧呜呜呜呜，还是担仔面这种难以维持淑女形象的食物！！

王晓梅显然不知道她自以为讨厌嘈杂和人多环境的阿尔弗雷德“先生”是个会排长队买麦当劳，偶尔还会去夜店人挤人体验一把纽约夜生活的小伙子。

由于这种极度的心神不宁，王晓梅并没有注意到阿尔弗雷德看向窗外那别有深意的目光和嘴角的一抹坏笑，熟悉他的人都知道，这代表他在计划着什么事情，而且势在必得。

相比起之前逛街时还颇有兴致的根据街景东拉西扯几句，此时的阿尔弗雷德格外的沉默，像是对窗外产生了极其浓厚的兴趣。他不开口，王晓梅也不好意思打扰他，只能低头盯着裙子上的花边，脑中一片混乱。

服务员的到来简直就像天使下凡一般，把王晓梅从这种压抑的尴尬氛围中解救了出来。朴素而又不失精致美味的台帮菜一道道呈了上来，但不管其他菜色如何丰盛，重点当然是此行的目的：担仔面。

终于找到话题了。王晓梅本能的再次抬手理了理头发，略带忐忑的笑着对阿尔弗雷德说：“琼斯先生，菜上齐了，请先吃饭吧。”

沉迷窗外的阿尔弗雷德终于回神，虽然他心里有着远比吃饭重要的多的事，显然不是刚刚过去的总统辩论，但必要的礼仪还是要有的。也是因为他确实饿了。

“好，那就吃饭吧，我对台湾的特色小吃可是好奇很久了呢。”

这话倒不完全是假的，阿尔弗雷德本人到访台湾的次数屈指可数，频率最高的时期也不过是蒋公刚刚退守台湾，随着局势趋于稳定和冷战开启，台湾这个弹丸之地，便被世界灯塔塞到注意力的角落了。即使是新时代为了打压王耀而重启“台湾牌”，阿尔弗雷德也并未太过上心。毕竟，他和王耀都明白，嘴上喊得再想，路过台海的次数再多，王晓梅的结局也都是没有悬念的，不过一个棋子而已，不值得投入什么实质性的支持。或者说，成本太高，为了一个王晓梅，彻底与王耀撕破脸，这个代价太大，不值得。阿尔弗雷德到台湾次数本来就少，要来也都是因为军国大事，没有心思游山玩水，没有时间走街串巷。以至于过了这么久，大陆小吃在王耀的带领下都不知吃过多少种的他，对台湾小吃几乎一无所知。

看到对方终于回应自己了，王晓梅暗暗松了口气，不如就这样打开一个新的话题好了。

“既然琼斯先生是第一次吃到，我就稍微介绍一下这道台湾特色小吃好了。虽然我们现在身处台北，但这担仔面，却是起源于台南，其发源可以追溯到清朝。担仔面还有个全名，唤作‘度小月担仔面’。这度小月可不是人名，台南临海，许多人家以捕鱼为业，而在七、八月份台风侵扰不能出海的时候，就只能改卖面食维持生计，这样的月份称作小月，靠卖面度过这段时间就叫度小月，后来就渐渐产生了‘度小月担仔面’...”的说法。

王晓梅的声音渐渐低了下去，因为她发现对面的金发男人显然没有在听，也不知注意力是不是都放到面上了，反正不可能是在她王晓梅身上。她有点犹豫该不该继续下去，纵然她一直把他作为向往的对象，却从未了解过这个男人，不清楚这个喜怒无常的男人的心情走向。犹豫再三，还是决定闭嘴，多说多错，不求有功但求无过。

没了其他东西转移注意力，王晓梅只能也把注意力放到食物上，这段时间心情烦躁，每天不是公务就是宅在家点外卖刷推特追剧追番，在职场精英和咸鱼之间切换自如。嗯。。虽然看民进党这个德行，是不是职场精英也难说。总之，她也已经很久没有吃到担仔面了。仔细想想，自己过去还是挺爱吃的。

先舀了一勺汤饮入口中，这是她吃面的习惯，虾的鲜味在口中蔓延开来，抚慰了一早起来急急忙忙而饿的有些抽痛的胃。爽滑弹牙的油面依然是记忆中的质感，肉臊的卤味甜香也还是与虾汤的鲜美那样般配。不同食材的味道经虾的鲜香调和，柔和碰撞，缱绻挑逗，勾出一抹熟悉的感觉。

是什么呢？

这种似有若无的感觉是很难受的，王晓梅努力想要回想起来这段被牵动的记忆，然而直到面快见底，依然没有回忆起来。也不知是过于不重要而被淡忘，还是过于重要却被封存。

“叮铃”门口的风铃响了，有新客人。

王晓梅本能的回头看看来人是谁，却在见到来人的那一瞬大脑空白，也理所应当的忽略了阿尔弗雷德在见到来人时瞬间流露出的喜悦。

新来的客人一身休闲服，背着旅行包，戴着一顶鸭舌帽，帽檐压的很低，遮住了眉眼，再普通不过的路人装扮。他径直走向柜台，不知点了什么，在离王晓梅隔着两张桌子的地方坐下了，在正常不过的食客点单。

但哪怕这个人带上面具，罩上斗篷，王晓梅都不可能察觉不到他的不同，血缘至亲，即使已离家多年，即使冷战许久，那种熟悉感依然深入骨髓。

那是王耀，一个最不该出现在此时此地的人。

王晓梅愣愣的看着那个方向，然而那个人却没有往这个方向看一眼，好像没发现她，亦或是，不在意她。。

不，不可能。

尽管他们从未点明，但王晓梅很清楚，自从两岸关系解冻后，不论双边关系是好是坏，每年中秋，王耀都会过来，混在人群中，远远看着自己，然后离开。

她一直都知道，却从未显现出来，或许想过，但从未做出实质性的回应。

或许，她是在享受这种感觉？就像一个孩子，用叛逆的行为博取关注，又故意对家长的示好无动于衷来维持关注。

这种办法屡试不爽，以至于她从来没有考虑过，当家长失去耐性的那一天到来时，她又该如何自处。

王耀的点单到了，是一碗担仔面。

王晓梅就那么僵坐着看着他把一碗面吃完，看着阿尔弗雷德走过去把他拉走，都没有动一下。脑中有什么东西电光火石般的闪过，她突然想起来了，为什么自己今天会选择担仔面。

那是她幼时，第一次给王耀做饭时所选择的菜品。也是解放台湾时，两岸关系正常化时，王耀来访时两人吃的食物。

阿尔弗雷德有些意外王耀的顺从，虽说他这次刻意忍到王耀吃碗面才把人拉走，就他这段时间的行径也绝不可能让王耀面对自己略显粗暴的举动毫不反抗。

至于王耀看到自己毫不惊讶，他倒是不觉得十分意外。想也知道，王耀肯定已经在这蹲好久了，更可能的是，从王晓梅出门开始，就跟踪了她一路，只是等一个合适的时机现身罢了。

他知道王耀每年中秋都会来台湾的这个习惯，所以才特意来此蹲点，但他对王耀与王晓梅之间的惯常默契一无所知，所以并没有意识到王耀的现身有多么不寻常。不过就算意识到了也无所谓，反正正和他意不是么？

他来哪是为了见王晓梅，只不过是拿王晓梅，王耀最敏感的神经，来当诱饵，引龙出洞罢了。

左拐右拐，直接把人拉到了一条僻静的小巷深处。王耀看着撑在自己上方，把自己完全困在两臂之间的金发青年，淡然开口：“世界的hero大人怎么有空跑来这里？如果我没记错的话，你家的总统辩论刚刚才结束吧？”

确实，大选将近，如此重要的总统电视辩论，作为国家化身，理应帮助总统先生分析演讲效果，纠正失误，或者给他的竞争者暗送秋波，不管支持哪一方，围绕总统辩论的相关事务都应该排在阿尔弗雷德今日行程的第一条。

但事实上，这场无比重要的辩论，反倒成了促使阿尔弗雷德站在这里的一个重要诱因。

上帝啊，自从1789年乔治·华盛顿当选首任美国总统以来，两百多年，他见过无数场总统辩论，还没见过像今天这样的闹剧。充斥着跑题、插话和人身攻击。他自认为经过四年的磨合，应该已经对自己这个不着调的上司那随心所欲的作风产生抗性了，但事实证明，这位总统先生在让人失望这方面上从未让人失望过，至少，在对外发言方面。这都四年了，怎么一点长进也没有呢。天知道他花了多大的忍耐力才没有问候上司的母系亲属。

那位拜登先生可能是要好一点，但在阿尔弗雷德看来，这次的两位候选人都是一样的令人失望，套用一句王耀家的谚语，就是五十步笑百步。说真的，阿尔弗雷德还真的有过一种冲动，想把希拉里拉回来参选，就算她是个战争狂人怎么了，总比现在这两位一个比一个不着调的老头子靠谱。

再加上随着两党矛盾日趋尖锐，天天在参议院和推特上吵的不可开交，阿尔弗雷德是真的厌倦了听他们互相对骂。嗯，他承认，冷战那会他跟伊利亚差不多也这种状态，但作为当事人和旁观者完全是两种感觉啊！所以他找个机会就开溜了。

他感觉自己在王耀的脸上看到了一抹嘲讽之色，这个老家伙肯定又把他家大选当笑话跟自家孩子共享了。真是，一点都不把民主放在眼里！！

虽然，要管这么混乱的闹剧叫做民主，饶是脸皮厚如阿尔弗雷德，要发自内心的承认还是有点心虚的。

“还有容我提醒一句，就算你不在乎你家那两位候选人，你家确诊病例都快745万例了吧，还有这闲心思跑来管我的家事？”

事实上情况比王耀所知道的还要糟糕，阿尔弗雷德可是清楚得很，自家那位对防疫措施嗤之以鼻的上司，可是已经出现轻微症状了，要是明天推特上出现自家上司确诊新冠的消息，他觉得自己都不会惊讶。

堂堂世界第一超级大国的元首居然感染新冠，这说出去就跟笑话一样。

但阿尔弗雷德可不会承认自己的错误，尤其是对眼前这个人。

“如果不是你瞒报迟报疫情数据，出入境管控不严，我家疫情怎么可能这么严重！你作为把疫情传染到全世界的元凶，难道想逃避责任吗？”

“再说，不就是来了个国务卿次卿，有必要那么紧张吗？”

王耀怒极反笑：“拜托，能不能来点新的说辞？翻来覆去就是这几句，你没说腻我都要听腻了！现在这里只有我们两个人，抛掉那些粉饰太平的东西吧！你想让我承担责任？可以啊，我非常乐意为受灾国家提供人道主义援助，尽一个大国的职责，而且我也正在这么做！想把你自己疫情管控不力的锅甩到我头上？你怎么不去看看路德？天天跟印度一个发展中国家比你也真好意思！想让我为新冠大流行买单？行啊，只要你愿意为H1N1买单！”

“至于台海，阿尔弗雷德，你很清楚我的底线，什么只不过是一个国务次卿，别以为我不知道你是什么意思。可能你只是想借台海紧张局势薅一把羊毛，但我还是要再警告你一遍，不·要·越·线。”

很显然，这两个话题聊下去自己一定会被揍。世界疫情爆发以来，各国掀起了新一轮对华甩锅热潮，浑身中了无数箭的王耀现在也跟个刺猬一样，一点就炸。从外交部的发言就能看出来了，这个曾经最为温和隐忍的大国，越来越敢把自己的火药味散发出来了。

第一个问题，阿尔弗雷德自知吵不出结果，而且确实有点理亏，也没再纠缠，但第二个问题还是要说两句的。

“要不是你侵扰了台湾的自由民主，破坏两岸关系和谐，我又何必插手？”

“呵，”王耀嗤笑，“还是那套说辞，那我的就再重复一遍回答：这是老子的家务事，我在自家后院溜几圈你管的着吗？”

阿尔弗雷德冷笑挑眉：“只要是为了维护自由民主，不管哪里的事hero都义不容辞。”

“就跟萨达姆，卡扎菲那会一样是吧？但我可不是他们，你不可能得逞的。当然，如果你只是为了让我烦躁，那么恭喜你，你成功了。所以，为了我们双方能体面的走出这条巷子，不引发任何外交事故，我建议我们就此分手。不过在那之前，容我问一句，你约我妹妹出来，是想干什么？”眸子里划过一道冷光，完全不畏惧对方居高临下的气势，王耀挑了下帽檐，冷冷的注视着阿尔弗雷德。

“不过是个幌子，我是来找你的。”阿尔弗雷德原本撑在墙上的手放了下来，改为握住王耀的肩膀，防止东方人逃跑。

“找我？你是觉得网上吵不够带劲，想线下体会一把？还是说想干脆打一架？别闹，我不是伊万，没有约架的兴趣。”王耀皱眉，握住阿尔弗雷德的手腕，想要脱身离开。

“别把我想的那么坏，我只是来给你送生日祝福的。以及，”阿尔弗雷德盯着王耀的眼睛，非常认真的开口：“我想和你上床。”

王耀：“。。。”

他现在确信，这个小混蛋就是来挑事的。这脑回路，全天下也就只有阿尔弗雷德了。

竭力忍住给这张帅气的脸来上一拳的冲动，王耀压抑着怒气说到：“亲爱的阿尔弗雷德先生，请问你是被病毒烧坏脑子了还是被你家上司拉低了智商，你是凭什么认为在这种情况下我会答应和你上床？”

“因为伊利亚这么做过。”毫不迟疑的回答，满满的笃定，阿尔弗雷德对自己的魅力有绝对的信心。哦，他才不管什么关系恶劣与否，当初冷战最紧张的时刻，随性的美利坚小伙子都能和死对头苏联滚到一张床上去，现在这又算的了什么。疫情爆发之后，他和王耀关系急剧恶化，所有的官方联系都中断了。要说不气是不可能的，没有人希望看到一个强有力的对手威胁自己，但同时升腾起的，还有冷战时面对伊利亚才有过的那种，遭遇强敌时的兴奋。

王耀冷眼看他：“但我不是他。”甩开阿尔弗雷德的控制，抬头就往巷子外走。

没走两步，就被一股大力扯回，撞入了一个温暖的怀抱。“如果我没猜错的话，你应该很久没有做过了吧？释放一下自己的欲望，对双方都好不是么？”一只手环住王耀的腰，另一只手抚弄了两下王耀的丰唇，沿着背脊线向下，直到挺翘的臀部，整只手盖在上面重重揉了一把。

这个小混蛋！

但王耀不得不承认，他说的是对的，因为疫情的缘故，自己的确很久没有纾解过了。不要以为他不能接受关系恶劣下的滚床单，冷战时玩的还少吗。生气归生气，抛开国家身份，美利坚甜心一直都是床伴的理想对象。所以，也不是不行。。？

事实是，阿尔弗雷德总是有办法破坏当前气氛，三两句话就能挑动起他人的怒火。看到王耀平静下来，阿尔弗雷德自以为有戏，打算再加一把火，“小阿尔弗雷德现在可是精神的很呢，你要是不答应，我就去找你妹妹泻火咯~”

“咚”一声闷响，腹部剧痛，阿尔弗雷德闷哼一声，下意识的松开了对王耀的钳制。身体忽然腾空，紧接着这划过空中的风声和手臂的疼痛，最后被狠狠摔到地上。王耀用膝盖抵住他的胸口，扯住他的领带，迫使他抬头直视自己，眼底隐隐有红芒闪动，“别说碰我妹妹，你要是再敢对她出言不逊，老子给你打断第三条腿！”

糟。。意识到自己作死了的阿尔弗雷德脑中名为危机感的神经刚刚抽动了一下，铺天盖地的拳头就落了下来。肩膀，胸口，腹部，王耀位置选的很准，确保不会被他人看出端倪，手下动作却是狠厉无比，拳拳到肉，俨然是把阿尔弗雷德当成了沙包，发泄压抑了大半年的怒火。

好在王耀的怒火来得快去的也快，短暂的发泄过后，王耀从阿尔弗雷德身上撑起，拍拍衣服上不存在的浮尘，冷冷的看着还躺在地上的人：“别让我警告第二遍”。说完，毫不留恋的走出巷子，丢下阿尔弗雷德一个人整理凌乱的衣物。

看到王耀被阿尔弗雷德拉走，王晓梅犹豫了两秒要不要追上去，最后还是放弃了。那样的修罗场，哪里是她能承受的起的。她坐在原地没动，继续慢慢吃着桌上的菜肴，不知道阿尔弗雷德先生还回不回来，要是回来了却看到没饭，会不会大发雷霆呢？

她放空了大脑，贪恋这一时半刻的清静，以至于没有发现王耀站到了自己旁边。

“帐付清了，陪我走走吧。”

猛然惊醒，王晓梅僵硬的抬头看向王耀，还是那个熟悉的笑容，却多了几分陌生的意味。

“阿尔弗雷德先生呢？”她必须得确认这个，既是处于对客人兼偶像的礼仪，也是她逃避这个邀约的好机会。

“他想自己逛逛，一会自己就去机场了，不用担心他。”王耀淡淡道，依然保持着同一个姿势和笑容，向王晓梅发出邀请。

明明不是命令式的语句，脸上也并无怒容，却有一种不怒自威的气势，让王晓梅感到无从拒绝。

就这样吧。

“好。”

漫无目的的漫步在大街小巷，这对关系紧张兄妹间是长久的沉默。许久，还是王晓梅忍不住先开口：“你为什么。。”为什么要现身？为什么看到阿尔弗雷德完全不惊讶？为什么。。现在还要来台湾？

王耀走在前面，没有回答。就在王晓梅以为他不会回答的时候，开口：“我知道阿尔弗雷德想私下见我，他这个人，从来不甘寂寞，不管官方关系如何，总是热衷于发展发展私人关系，不管是约架还是约会，官方交流多，私人交流也多，官方交流少，私人交流也不会缺。他来大陆必然会被隔离十四天，国家化身无故失踪十四天，这都要升级成外交事件了。能让他刷脸还能确保见到我的，也只有台湾了。他知道我每年中秋都会过来。”

“本来么，我也觉得完全断绝交流于我们双边关系并不是什么好事，官方都已经断绝了，要是连私人都没有，这关系就更令人绝望了。那么就顺着他的心意，将计就计而已。”平淡的口吻，起因、经过、结果，明明白白。看，这只不过是进行一次中美私下会晤的连环套而已，和你王晓梅全无关系。

果然，王晓梅觉得好笑，亏她还抱有意思微弱的希望，觉得阿尔弗雷德是专程来看自己的，到头来，自己还是一个饵，一个针对王耀的饵。

就像一直以来的那样。

真是讽刺啊，她王晓梅那样崇拜的人，自己却不曾了解分毫。反倒是自己一直想要脱离的人，却对他的对立面了如指掌。

“那，你们。。”谈了些什么。最终还是没问出口，这种机密，能说给她听吗？不对，她当然可以听，她当然有这个资格。

不等她继续发问，王耀就继续回答了，似乎完全清楚王晓梅压在舌头底下的话是什么："不出所料，话不投机半句多，我把他揍了一顿，舒服多了，这一趟也算没白来。"

揍了一顿。。？！

王晓梅停住，急急转头，“我得去看看。”

手臂被扯住，王晓梅不爽回头，却发现王耀依然看着前方，“他现在不会希望你看到那个样子的。”

这种话当然不能说服王晓梅，但她只是哼了一声，还是乖乖跟着走了，原因很简单，王耀的手就像钳子一样，牢牢抓着她不放。王晓梅试着甩了甩，没甩掉。

她当然不可能甩得掉了。

沉默了一会，还是王晓梅先开口，“军机，为什么。”为什么要频繁飞过海峡中线？你想表达什么。

王耀还是没有回头。

“我想，你很清楚这个问题的答案。”

这只是一个家长，对叛逆期孩子的一点小小教训。

王晓梅不说话了。她又不蠢，自然明白解放军机频繁巡航的意义。她明白，这是赤裸裸的威慑，她也明白，自己毫无还手之力。

她偶尔也会到大陆论坛上逛逛，要求武统的呼声明显提高了。美国宣称解放军攻台只需三天的文章评论下面，就是满满的嘲讽质疑扑面而来。“三天，侮辱谁呢”“我觉得一天就够”“上午开打，下午就可以在台湾省发放二代身份证了。”

她虽不知道这些话里有几分真假，毕竟都是远离军国大事的平凡人，但毫无疑问，这些话里包含着的是对大陆军事力量满满的信心。仅仅在十年前，这样的场景都是天方夜谭。

但就双边军事力量的对比，她早就比不上王耀了，但如果说过去她还能寄希望于阿尔弗雷德的帮助，现在这种希望可谓微乎其微。

不管自家上司如何信誓旦旦，活了有上司几辈子那么长的王晓梅很清楚，阿尔弗雷德是不可能为了自己而开战的，她的价值完完全全取决于王耀对她的态度。要是阿尔弗雷德撒手不管，那就没她什么事了，王耀下午就能把自己从台湾扛到北京；要是阿尔弗雷德插手来管，那也没她什么事了，直接开始中美大战，台湾不过是个附带品。

王耀虽忌惮阿尔弗雷的实力，却并不畏惧。就算总体实力比不过你，但这可是在我家门口，我的主场，再打不过就说不过去了吧？

更别说，这疫情闹得，阿尔弗雷德都不知道有几艘军舰趴窝了。。

事实已经如此清楚的摆在面前，那她为什么还要这样死撑？

若说她的上司是为了那点可笑的政治利益，那她自己，大概就是因着叛逆期咽不下的那口气吧。

扪心自问，她是否还认同自己是王耀的妹妹？应该是的。毕竟相处了几百年，这期间的纽带可不是政客十几年的洗脑就能完全剪断的。那她又为何始终不愿唤王耀一声大哥？

虽然王濠镜总是喜欢把她和王嘉龙相提并论，说他们就是两个叛逆儿童。但她和嘉龙都很清楚，他们是不一样的。王嘉龙的叛逆，是源于回归后十几年，香港与内地逐渐显示出的落差。他无法接受，不想承认自己的错误，加之亚瑟的煽风点火，理所应当的，把一腔的怨气全都发泄在了王耀头上。就像一个没成熟的小孩子，不愿承担责任，而大吵大闹。

但她王晓梅不一样。王濠镜曾经问过她，是否还因为当年的事怨恨大哥，她没正面回答。或许曾有过吧，但都过去七十多年了，早就淡了。不过确实有什么东西遗留了下来。因侵占而导致的隔绝，随着战争的结束，终有停止的那一天。但因理念分歧而导致的隔绝，就不知要何时才能结束。

如果说民进党是煽动的话，其实她独立的心大概在国民党时期就埋下了种子吧。无他，只不过是由于长期的断绝往来，让她觉得，自己一个人似乎也行，民进党不过是强化了这种心情。想要独立，想要向王耀证明自己，她王晓梅一个人，也可以在这凶险的世界丛林中生存下来。境况好的时候觉得没必要依赖，境况不好的时候拼着一口气不想依赖。就像初次离家的孩子，拼尽全力，想要证明自己已经是一个成熟的大人。

但是，看看王耀看向自己的眼神吧，还是那熟悉的，把自己当孩子看的眼神。她所有努力，他都没有看到吗？！

王晓梅心中微恼，却又惊觉，王耀不知什么时候转过了身，直视着自己的眼睛。

他的嘴唇翕动，似乎想要说什么，最终还是闭上了。脸上表情变了几轮，最终还是停留在一个无奈的笑意上，“算了，今天大好的日子，就不谈这些了。看到你还好，我也就放心了。”

一个东西被塞到手里，王耀转身大步离开，“我得回去了，还有一堆事呢，顺便，中秋快乐。”

王晓梅愣在原地，目送对方离开。她熟悉王耀的那个表情，那是想要训斥却又不忍开口，对孩子的表情。

心中气恼，下意识想把手里的东西摔在地上，却又突然顿住。

那是一个气球，一个印着梅花图案的气球。

“怎么会。。”王晓梅喃喃。早在上世纪90年代，她就见过这样的气球。是她偶然捡到的。那个时候，有不少两岸通信都是以这种方式达成的，她已经见怪不怪。但奇特的是，这个已经破损干瘪的气球上没有携带任何东西，也没有脱落的痕迹。难道不是从对岸来的？她本想随手扔掉，但看到上面的梅花图案，还是留了下来，藏在自己梳妆匣的最底层。

如今时过境迁，她竟然从王耀的手里收到了一个一模一样的气球。难道，当时那个气球。。？

气球上隐隐有些黑点，王晓梅来不及细想，也不顾自己这个举动在大街上显得多么幼稚，立即把气球举到唇边开始吹气。

气球被气撑得一点点鼓了起来，上面的字也渐渐清晰可读：有人说，决定一个人是否成熟的标志，不在于他的年龄，而在于他能否为自己的行为负责。

下面本来还有几行字，却被涂掉了，变成黑乎乎的一团。

手指不知不觉的松开，任由气球飞远。王晓梅像是在一瞬间失去了所有的力气，靠在墙边，扯出一个无力的微笑。

说到底，她和王嘉龙并没有什么不同不是么？说是想独立，想证明自己，但遇到什么问题，第一直觉还是把错误归咎给他人。到底，她都只是个不成熟的孩子，却妄想着成为独当一面的大人。这种矛盾，是否会将她撕碎，亦未可知。

入夜，王家大院里欢声笑语，划拳声，麻将声，说笑声，响成一片。本来中秋节就是团圆的时候，加上大哥的生日，可谓双喜临门。年初因为疫情的突然降临，破天荒的，王家众人没能聚到一起，现在与其说在庆祝双节，不如说是在庆祝迟到的春节。憋了大半年，紧绷久了的神经终于得以松懈，积攒了大半年的压力一下子宣泄出来，结果就是院子里躺了一地的人。黑吉辽就不用说了，平素不常饮酒的王沪王苏等都眼带桃花，甚至就连一向最为沉着稳重的王京，指挥人把这些醉鬼一个个带回去时，声音都有点混着醉意的迷迷糊糊。

王耀把最后几个瘫在牌桌上的人拉起来，安置在沙发上，一扭头，就看到王濠镜看着自己。

“大哥还不去睡吗？”

王耀一笑，“暂时还不困，难得双节，我想在院子里赏会月再去睡。”

赏月？刚刚闹闹哄哄的月饼大会和飞花令还没有尽兴吗？

王濠镜也不点明，微笑颔首，“大哥好兴致，我有点不胜酒力，就先不打扰了。”

王耀笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，目送王濠镜回了客房。

收拾干净后，院子里空空荡荡，只有他一人。

从花坛角落，搬出来一坛酒，这是他特意藏起来的，不然一准被哪个喝高了的弟妹抢过去吨吨吨掉。

王耀坐在石桌前，倒了一小碟酒，自斟自饮。明月映在酒碗中，好似连月光都一并饮下。

“真是举杯邀明月，对影成三人啊。。”

王耀唇畔滑出一抹浅笑，举起酒碟一饮而尽，一举一动间似有盛唐风采。

也不知自己那不省心的妹妹，有没有读懂他的意思。

他何尝不知道这丫头那点叛逆的小心思，却也存了几分愧疚，几分纵容，一直没有明着挑破。

但现在，他没有耐性了。

因为愧疚，也为了他们开心，王耀对这几个曾流落在外的弟妹一直没有多加管束，让他们自由成长。直到嘉龙和晓梅相继闹离家，他才模糊意识到，他们和濠镜不一样，和自己其他的弟妹不一样。其他弟妹，都是一起风里来雨里去，同甘共苦，长大成人。王濠镜亦是早早就开始自力更生，虽不如其他兄姊，却也是饱经风霜。只有嘉龙和晓梅两人，一直处于亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德的庇护之下，缺少大风大浪的摧折。就像受父母庇护，成就卓越的小孩，自命不凡，以为可以独当一面，却在失去支撑后迅速溃败，无法接受，无法面对，开始逃避，开始自欺。欺骗自己，都是别人的错，只要解决了别人的问题，我依然是最好的那个。却不曾想想，自己是否付出了足够的努力。

他退让过，换来的是变本加厉。常言道，长兄如父，既然退让无用，那就该适当敲打一下了。

嘉龙那里，已经有了国安法的第一步。现在，轮到晓梅了。

王耀苦笑，晓梅大概觉得，自己就是个暴君，用武力把她强行捆在自己身边。可他又何尝希望走到这一步。但事关底线，他也不能不拿出家主的威严了。

写那气球的时候，他犹豫了很久，最终还是涂掉了下面的字。他必须硬起心肠，才能让这个妹妹明白，不是所有的闹脾气都可以被纵容。

那气球。。

王耀半迷起眼，有些醺醺然，他也被灌了不少酒，要不是酒量过人，怕是也趴那了。

当初的自己，也是这样，放飞一个绘有梅花的气球，目送它飘向海峡对岸，带着一丝渺茫的希望，期望那个亲人能收到这份心意。然后回到宅院，在弟妹散去，夜深人静之时，月下独酌。

两岸关系解冻后，他就不再放气球了，但剩余的那些依然被保留了下来。

所有的气球都是一样的，这个也不例外。梅花图案，还有一句诗：

海上生明月，天涯共此时。  
  
  



End file.
